


Ofiara

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywna wizja pewnej sceny z piątej serii, na pohybel autorowi napisana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ofiara

Gdy płomienie pochłonęły wszystko, zebrani wokół wstrzymali na chwilę oddech, by chwilę później zmrużyć oczy, oślepieni nagłą eksplozją światła i blasku. Stannis zachwiał się i upadł. Chwycił się za serce, jego słudzy natychmiast skoczyli ku niemu, ale gołym okiem widać było, że król nie żyje. Poświęcenie córki kosztowało go jednak zbyt wiele. 

Chwilę później z wciąż niegasnących płomieni wyłoniła się sylwetka. Zebrani patrzyli jak zahipnotyzowani na dziewczynę, która kroczy ku nim po płonących żagwiach, a ogień zdaje się pieścić jej nagie ciało. Ani jedno poparzenie nie szpeciło jej ciała, zniknęły ślady po łuszczycy, zaś oblicze, choć pozornie znajome, wydawało się teraz zupełnie inne - pewne i zdecydowane. W ogień wepchnięto dziewczynkę - z ognia wyszła księżniczka. 

Ciszę, która zapadła wokół, przerywał tylko odgłos trzaskających płomieni. Melisandre zadrżała. Nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Wszystko działo się inaczej niż powinno.

\- Przyprowadźcie ją tu - powiedziała Shireen głosem, w którym słychać było niezaprzeczalnie echo jej królewskiego pochodzenia, wskazując palcem oniemiałą Melisandre. Słudzy Stannisa rzucili się ku kapłance i choć się wyrywała i krzyczała, skrępowali ją i cisnęli w rozbuchany żar. Na ich twarzach nie widać było zdziwienia czy lęku wobec zjawiska, którego byli dopiero co świadkami - jedynie ulgę. 

R’hllor nie okazał swej kapłance nawet cienia łaski.


End file.
